


報復社會

by second27



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R18
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second27/pseuds/second27
Summary: 如題，報復社會的車。各種CP/玩法皆有可能出現，請注意各章標題與前言避雷。大部分都沒頭沒尾，如果有特別想看後續的可以在評論裡哭一哭，哭得越用力催更越有效。太糟糕就不打TAG了。





	1. 目錄+防雷頁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為CP又多又混亂，各種PLAY也很雜，特此設目錄頁防雷。

  1. 防雷加目錄的本頁
  2. 殤凜+浪凜
    1. 3p
    2. 雙龍入洞
    3. 因為一直更新這頁很煩，所以請直接參考本篇前言(欸
  3. 浪凜
    1. 現代paro
    2. 有凜浪暗示
    3. 蒙眼、口球、綑綁play
    4. 提醒：玩任何遊戲前，請先確認伴侶意願，並且制定安全詞喔！！
  4. 凜殤
    1. 背後位
    2. 騎乘



 

 


	2. 殤凜+浪凜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 殤凜+浪凜的3P  
> \- 雙龍入洞  
> \- 口交

　　殤不患離開的時候很擔心回來看到浪巫謠跟凜雪鴉幹起架來把旅店都給拆了。

　　他猜對了卻也沒猜對。

　　那兩人確實是幹起來了。

　　……卻是以另一種方式。

　　其實殤不患在房門口聽到奇怪的聲響時就已經猜到了幾分，但開門之時依然覺得受到衝擊。

　　凜雪鴉衣衫不整地跨坐在浪巫謠身上前後擺動，而西幽第一樂師那令人欽羨的漂亮手指正鬆鬆地握住對方高昂的分身，上下撫慰。

　　雖然兩人背對著門口，但殤不患相信以兩人的耳力一定早已發現他，於是他跨過散落一地的外衣，直接走到床邊，「你們兩個在幹什麼啊？」

　　「幹他。」浪巫謠抬頭看他，碧綠色的眼睛裡滿是情慾。

　　「這不是很明顯嗎？」凜雪鴉回過頭，喘息聲中帶著笑意。

　　得到兩個沒有答案的答案，殤不患覺得頭很痛。「不是，我是要問，你們怎麼會突然搞在一塊兒？」

　　「因為這樣、啊、那樣的原因，最後就……如你所見了。」凜雪鴉一邊搖晃臀部一邊笑道，完全沒有好好回答問題的意思，而他身下的浪巫謠聽到後居然嗯了一聲，同意了這個說法。

　　「嫉妒了？」看向仍然糾結著的殤不患，眼角微紅的凜雪鴉露出豔麗的笑容，「不患，要一起嗎？」

　　說著，還壓低身子，並向後分出一隻手，試圖掰開已經含著一根陰莖的穴口。

　　慾望被無意間碰觸到的浪巫謠神色一暗，搭在凜雪鴉腰上的手使上了力，下身便開始大開大合地抽插起來。

　　「浪大俠不想要、嗯……和不患一起嗎？」凜雪鴉嗓音甜膩，話語裡卻是在挑撥離間。

　　然而浪巫謠沒有上當。「幫你鬆一鬆。」

　　「巫謠，慢一點。」意外的，接話的是剛才還很無奈的殤不患，他手中不知何時多出一個裝著軟膏的小盒子。「既然他想要，那就照他說的辦。」

　　「果然還是、殤大俠上道。」凜雪鴉一邊喘息一邊給殤不患拋了個媚眼。

　　然而另外兩個人都沒有理他。

　　浪巫謠的動作依言緩了下來，殤不患脫掉衣服，然後坐到床上，一手在凜雪鴉的背脊上輕輕撫摸，另一手取了點軟膏，在穴口附近按壓。

　　突然間的溫情讓已經習慣刺激的凜雪鴉不適應，但在他開口作死之前躺在他身下的浪巫謠就先伸出左手把他的頭往下壓，然後堵住了他的嘴。

　　趁著那兩人唇舌交纏著，殤不患緩緩地將食指探入凜雪鴉的後穴，輕輕地按壓著，同時刺激凜雪鴉與浪巫謠。

　　在殤不患伸入第三根手指的時候，凜雪鴉擺在浪巫謠胸前的手施力推了推，後者順著他的意思放開他的唇，兩人的唾液拉出曖昧的絲線。

　　在這絲線斷開之前凜雪鴉便急不可耐地對殤不患擺腰，「可以進來了。」

　　殤不患搖頭，浪巫謠更是直接拒絕，「會受傷。」

　　「我想兩位、哈、還沒有讓我受傷、的本事。」凜雪鴉輕喘，明明白皙的身軀已經被情慾染上了紅，身體四處都被另外兩人摸索控制著，卻依然毫不畏懼地出言挑釁。

　　「你這嘴真是，狗嘴吐不出象牙。」殤不患好笑地搖頭，本想不理他繼續擴張，卻被浪巫謠打斷。

　　「他想要，就給他。」

　　殤不患看了看這個又看了看那個，然後嘆口氣，把手指抽出來，「受不住的話要說啊。」

　　凜雪鴉低低地笑了。

　　殤不患慢慢地將自己的分身送入凜雪鴉已經塞滿的後穴。他進的不深，一點一點的推進，同時觀察著身下人的反應。

　　浪巫謠感受到殤不患的陰莖開始擠壓自己的地盤，兩人慾望間的摩擦刺激得他發出呻吟，然後他伸手拉了拉殤不患垂落下來的髮。

　　殤不患會意，越過凜雪鴉的肩膀湊上去吻住他，因長期使劍而帶繭的手掌輕輕地在凜雪鴉的腰間磨蹭，另一手為了保持平衡而撐在浪巫謠臉邊。

　　凜雪鴉等了好一會兒，適應了下身過度的擴張後，便開始不甘寂寞地擺動腰臀，並同時舔咬著浪巫謠的肩膀與頸窩。

　　「急什麼。」殤不患拍拍凜雪鴉的屁股，又因為覺得手感很好而多捏了幾下。

　　「怕你們餵不飽我啊。」凜雪鴉，明明因為臀部的刺激而收縮後穴夾緊雙腿，卻依然勾起魅惑的笑容，挑釁道。

　　殤不患氣笑了。「你絕對想太多。」

　　他又重重地拍了一下凜雪鴉屁股。

　　在此同時，一樣不滿的浪巫謠伸手掐住了凜雪鴉的右邊乳頭。趁著凜雪鴉抱怨他太粗魯的時候，西幽搭檔的兩人開始一前一後地動起來。

　　一個人抽出另一個就用力頂入，潮濕炙熱的內部始終都吃著粗大的肉棒。殤不患跪在凜雪鴉的身後，一手扶著他的腰部，另一手抓住他挺立的性器，隨著前後晃動的幅度沒輕沒重握緊又放鬆。

　　身前的浪巫謠配合著殤不患的動作，在搭檔稍稍往後退的時候便用力往上頂。他已經把手從凜雪鴉的胸前拿開，卻沒有放棄玩弄對方。似乎是不想聽到凜雪鴉的廢話，浪巫謠伸出兩根手指，塞進凜雪鴉的嘴裡攪弄他的舌頭。

　　口不能言，要害被控制，身體裡面又被兩人重重搗入，被撐得很開的穴口有點痛又有點酸，但從下體傳來的酥麻感很快地遍佈全身，有些像快感，又有些不像。凜雪鴉嗚咽著，很快便全身顫抖地射了出來。

　　殤不患放開握著他性器的那隻手，哼了一聲。「餵不餵得飽你？」

　　浪巫謠也放開凜雪鴉的舌頭，讓他回答問題。

　　剛高潮的凜雪鴉面色潮紅，聲音裡帶著性事後特有的柔軟，讓人不禁覺得他很嬌弱。可凜雪鴉一開口就打破了這個錯覺。他拉長聲音，語氣裡帶著笑：「嗯，再接再厲。」

　　殤不患直接把自己方才撫慰他性器的手連同他剛射出的精液一起塞進了他的嘴裡。

　　凜雪鴉也不以為意，他半瞇起眼，開始舔弄殤不患的手指。

　　浪巫謠看著他，突然道：「換個位置。」

　　殤不患把手拿出來，抬起凜雪鴉的兩條腿將他抱起。浪巫謠趁機抽出自己的性器坐起身，然後殤不患把凜雪鴉按在床上，讓他的頭埋在浪巫謠的跨下。

　　浪巫謠把手放在凜雪鴉的頭上，命令道：「舔。」

　　凜雪鴉本來想調笑兩句，但身後的殤不患突然掐緊他的大腿，自始至終就沒有抽離的肉棒深深地撞進高潮後還沒放鬆的穴裡，趁著他驚呼的時候，浪巫謠也把自己的肉莖送進他嘴裡。

　　凜雪鴉趴跪在床上，臀部抬得高高的，上面與下面的兩張嘴同時吃著浪巫謠與殤不患的肉棒。

　　殤不患不知道是顧忌著哪個，總之他並沒有強烈地猛幹。他用力地掰開凜雪鴉的臀瓣，慢慢地抽出，又慢慢地深入，每一次都撞在凜雪鴉最難耐的那個位置上。抽出的時候尚好，但他進入的時候，放在凜雪鴉臀肉上的手無可避免地使著力，力道之大，在凜雪鴉身上留下了紅紅的指印。

　　凜雪鴉又疼又爽，可卻叫不出聲來，因為浪巫謠正按著他的頭不讓他吐出自己的陽物。

　　雖然含著他的慾望的是凜雪鴉，但浪巫謠眼睛看的卻是殤不患。他一手伸進凜雪鴉的頭髮裡用力將自己的肉棒塞進他嘴裡，另一手卻伸到凜雪鴉高高翹起的屁股上輕輕摩挲著殤不患的手背。

　　凜雪鴉被填滿口腔的陽具弄得難受，但他更不能忍受的是浪巫謠將自己的慾望塞進他嘴裡卻沒有動作，眼睛只追著殤不患看。

　　凜雪鴉把手撐在浪巫謠的大腿上，開始吞吐他的肉棒。凜雪鴉淺淺地含著浪巫謠的龜頭，舌頭沿著邊緣輕輕地轉了兩圈，又猛地吸了一口，手指撥弄著他的囊袋，中間還盡量弄出情色的水聲。

　　凜雪鴉沒有費心去調整角度抬眸勾引浪巫謠，反正對方也沒在看。倒是浪巫謠本人被他唇舌服侍得舒服，忍不住哼了兩聲，收回覆在殤不患手背上的手，用指尖輕觸凜雪鴉的頸側。

　　凜雪鴉終於捨得抬頭看他，只見浪巫謠眼神暗沉，聲音低啞地道：「繼續。」

　　凜雪鴉喉頭微震，似乎是在笑。他沒等浪巫謠惱羞成怒就開始使勁舔弄，帶著些許水氣的紅色眼睛從下方往上看，勾引的姿態做得十足。

　　他刻意將嘴裡的巨物吃得水聲不斷，時不時地吐出來呻吟幾聲，又伸長舌頭舔著前方的小孔。

　　浪巫謠的手按在他的後腦杓，這時候倒是不想使力了，怕又被凜雪鴉牽著鼻子走。

　　凜雪鴉緩緩地眨了眨眼，張大嘴把浪巫謠的那根含到最深的地方。他的喉嚨因不適而開始收縮，刺激得浪巫謠低吟出聲，終於忍不住拉著他的頭，前後動了起來。

　　幾十下後，浪巫謠感到自己快要射了，便鬆開手想要退出。凜雪鴉當然不肯，一個吸吮便把浪巫謠吸了出來。

　　衝上腦袋的快感讓浪巫謠恍神了一下，等他回過頭來，看到的就是張開嘴巴的凜雪鴉，嘴裡盡是那白白的東西。

　　浪巫謠有些呆了，凜雪鴉則是得意洋洋地笑出聲來。

　　殤不患用力地打了一下凜雪鴉的屁股終止他的笑聲。

　　「玩完了？滿足了？是不是終於輪到我了？」連續三個問句，他也沒想得到回答，本來就站在床邊的殤不患拉著凜雪鴉的手臂把他扯起來，然後把自己的分身全部塞進去開始使勁幹他。

　　凜雪鴉跪在床緣，雙腳被殤不患夾在腿間，手臂又被拉著，他無法靠自己維持平衡，只能被動地承受從後面來的撞擊。

　　殤不患也沒特意照顧凜雪鴉的敏感點，他隨心所欲地改變進出的速度與力道，享受著在不同的刺激下凜雪鴉的身體給出的不同反應。

　　「啊、就是那裡！」在內壁的某一點被反覆擦過時，凜雪鴉難耐地擺動腰部。

　　聞言，殤不患放開了他的手，緊緊抱住他的上身，肉棒進到最深處便不再離開，開始在裡面慢慢磨。

　　「不患，不要這樣……」凜雪鴉咬住下唇，這個姿勢讓他難以動作，只能求著殤不患給他更多。「想要不患用力幹進來……」

　　殤不患湊到他的臉邊，呼出來的氣又濕又熱地打在凜雪鴉的脖子上，弄得他發癢。

　　「不要。」殤不患彷彿是在說情話地呢喃，卻是惡劣地拒絕他的要求。「平常那麼煩人，難得逮到機會當然要好好治治你。」

　　凜雪鴉被殤不患咬住他耳垂的動作弄得呻吟不斷，自己也搞不清楚這種從骨子裡飛騰而出的快感到底是因為殤不患在幹他，還是因為向來由自己掌控的局勢現在正牢牢握在殤不患手裡。

　　浪巫謠用凜雪鴉隨意丟在地上的褻褲理淨自己，本來是想收拾一下屋子免得等等叫水的時候手忙腳亂，但聽到凜雪鴉的呻吟與殤不患難得的惡劣發言，忍不住又坐回床上，看著凜雪鴉因快感而眼神渙散的紅色眼睛，認真說道：「同意。」

　　一貫作出風流倜儻樣貌的凜雪鴉現在下身裸露，上衣凌亂地掛在手上，露出精壯的身材與胸前兩粒才被玩過、紅腫不堪的乳珠。總是帶著笑容的臉上再不復平日的雲淡風輕，而是被殤不患弄得臉色潮紅，飢渴難耐的表情讓人想狠狠地弄壞他。

　　浪巫謠湊過去，張口含住凜雪鴉的右邊乳頭吸吮，帶著琴繭的左手則是彈琴般地撥弄著另一邊，右手上下游走，時不時地捏個兩下。

　　凜雪鴉被兩人攻擊身上所有敏感點，後穴裡的肉棒卻只是溫吞地攪弄著。最重要的地方得不到滿足，讓凜雪鴉耐不住地在自己可動的範圍內盡力擺動臀部，聲音甜膩地求著：「不患、巫謠，想射……」

　　浪巫謠放開他的乳頭，仔細觀察他的表情。突然咬了凜雪鴉的鼻子一下，然後伸手握住凜雪鴉缺乏撫慰的性器。

　　「別碰他前面。」殤不患阻止他。「他不是不夠爽嗎？那我就讓他爽到哭出來。」

　　殤不患示意浪巫謠讓出位置來，然後就著現在的姿勢把凜雪鴉推到床榻上，在性器尚未抽出的情況下將全身壓了上去。

　　成年男子的體重驟然施加在身上，讓措手不及地被放倒在床上的凜雪鴉一時間呼吸不過來。他順了一下氣息，才似真似假地埋怨道：「不患說要讓我爽到哭出來，就是打算先壓死我嗎？」

　　殤不患沒理會他的抱怨，又起了身，胡亂地將凜雪鴉身上的衣服剝掉，然後再一次地趴到凜雪鴉身上，用一隻手把凜雪鴉的雙手固定在頭頂，另一手則捏著凜雪鴉的下巴，湊上去吻他。

　　因為姿勢的問題，他吻得很淺，舌頭舔舐凜雪鴉因情事而顯得嫣紅的唇，然後輕輕地探進嘴裡攪弄。與上頭輕柔的動作相反，殤不患的下身動得既快又狠，肉體相撞的聲音啪啪作響，過於猛烈的攻擊讓他沒辦法每次都照顧到凜雪鴉最有感覺的那個點。可正是因為這樣，凜雪鴉的後穴努力地收縮著，希望可以緊緊地抓住入侵者，讓它能隨著自己的心意帶來歡愉。

　　凜雪鴉全身上下都在殤不患的掌控之下，殤不患偏高的體溫籠罩著他，溫柔與蠻橫並行，將凜雪鴉心底深處那秘而不宣的渴望一點一點地勾了出來。

　　這一切的一切都讓凜雪鴉更加飢渴難耐。

　　殤不患突然放開他的嘴，凜雪鴉紅紅的眼睛迷離地看著他，被快感沖刷的腦愚鈍地推測原因，卻得不出結果。凜雪鴉乾脆放棄思考，隨著本能昂起頭索吻。

　　「吞一下口水，你嘴裡都是巫謠的味道。」殤不患拍了拍他的臉頰，語帶笑意，「雖然我也不介意吃他的東西，但現在果然還是比較想吃到你的味道。」

　　凜雪鴉緩緩地眨了眨眼，依言吞嚥了幾口，然而不曾間斷的操幹讓他的口水無法克制地從嘴角流出。

　　殤不患也沒伸手去擦，他撥開凜雪鴉披散在後頸的長髮，一口咬下去，吸吮的力道之大，就算是凜雪鴉已經被情慾佔據的腦袋也忍不住開始擔心會留下痕跡。

　　「會……嗯……有印子……」凜雪鴉縮起脖子，不太積極地反抗了一下。

　　「你難道還怕被人看到不成？」殤不患哼一聲，不過還是依著凜雪鴉的意願放開他，轉而沿著方才留下的唾液慢慢地舔吻上去，然後含住凜雪鴉下唇，用力吸吮。

 

TBC.  
　　


	3. 浪凜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 浪凜，有凜浪暗示  
> \- 現代，不過這個沒什麼意義，我只是不想研究古代情趣用品而已  
> \- 蒙眼、口球、綑綁play  
> \- 提醒：玩任何遊戲前，請先確認伴侶意願，並且制定安全詞喔！！

　　凜雪鴉久違地覺得，自己這次可能玩脫了。

　　事情的開端是這樣的。

　　凜雪鴉買了好些情趣用品，包括手銬、眼罩、按摩棒，以及很多不同口味的保險套和潤滑劑，打算逗逗浪巫謠。

　　當然不是說他不想用這些玩具，只是如果先提出一個很過分的要求，再退而求其次選擇另一個方案，浪巫謠多半不會拒絕他。再說了，一樣一樣的慢慢試，總有一天每一樣都有機會用到。

　　光是想像浪巫謠皺著眉頭，想拒絕卻又不忍心對他說不的模樣，凜雪鴉就覺得十分愉悅。

　　凜雪鴉精心準備了一頓晚餐。雖然浪巫謠不是不喜歡，只是正如好友殤不患說的，凜雪鴉面對他們時素來懶得作戲，無事獻殷勤，非奸即盜，他這次的要求一定很驚人。

　　凜雪鴉愉快地欣賞浪巫謠又喜又驚提心吊膽的模樣，覺得就算等等他一口回絕，自己還是會很高興。

　　好不容易收拾好一切進到臥室，凜雪鴉開心地向浪巫謠展示他買的戰利品，浪巫謠理所當然地吃了一驚。

　　「我們今天選幾個來玩玩看吧。」凜雪鴉假意挑選適合的道具。

　　「可以。」意料之外的反應讓凜雪鴉準備好的台詞卡住了，他轉頭看向浪巫謠。後者補充道：「用在你身上的話，可以。」

　　凜雪鴉思考一下。他們兩個本來就常交換位置，無論是勾引浪巫謠還是把對方幹得意亂情迷，對他來說都十分有趣。只要能夠滿足他追求愉悅的慾望，這些道具用在誰身上他其實沒有多大的意見。

　　「真的嗎？」凜雪鴉笑得眯起了眼，「好是好，只是如果你用得不好，我可是會嘲笑你的。」

　　浪巫謠毫不懷疑這句話的真實性，不過他心裡當然另有打算，也就不跟凜雪鴉計較這些。

　　「什麼都可以？」浪巫謠拿起手銬，再一次確認。

　　「巫謠喜歡的話，當然都可以啊。」凜雪鴉笑嘻嘻地伸出雙手。

　　「先脫衣服。」浪巫謠指示他。凜雪鴉本來想慢慢誘惑他，但在浪巫謠催促幾次後還是俐落地脫乾淨了。

　　接著，浪巫謠又指示他把雙手背在背後，然後銬上手銬。相較於銬在身前，這個姿勢更不好活動，束縛感也更重。凜雪鴉挑眉，不知道這是浪巫謠的直覺還是他有意為之。

　　不過，他覺得還挺有趣的就是了。

　　浪巫謠把他的姿勢調整為M字開腿，然後從床上撿起眼罩，凜雪鴉乖乖地讓他幫自己戴上。在黑暗中，凜雪鴉聽到浪巫謠來回走動翻找的聲音，就算是被剝奪了視覺與部分活動的能力，凜雪鴉依然天不怕地不怕地嘲諷：「你是不是不知道接下來該做什麼了？」

　　趁著他開口說話的空隙，浪巫謠在他嘴裡塞了一個東西，迅速地拉住帶子在他頭後面扣住。

　　——是口球。

　　凜雪鴉大吃一驚，口球可不是他買的。浪巫謠的話已經夠少了，比起禁止他發出聲音，凜雪鴉更喜歡逼他說出羞恥的話。

　　發現他的驚嚇，浪巫謠輕輕拍拍他的臉，柔聲說道：「你，廢話太多。」

　　然後他按住凜雪鴉的左腳，用顯然也是自己準備的棉繩，將凜雪鴉的大腿與小腿綁在一起。

　　另一邊也如法炮製。

　　凜雪鴉現在目不能視、口不能言，連移動也受到限制。精心保養的白髮雜亂地被眼罩與口球的繫帶綁在腦後，過長的部分隨意地散落在身上，再不復以往的柔順。

　　向來只有他玩別人沒有別人玩他的凜雪鴉渾身顫慄，自己也說不清到底是因為害怕還是興奮。

　　浪巫謠咬了咬他的耳廓，又咬了咬他的鼻子，舌頭沿著漂亮的頸部曲線來到了胸前的茱萸，張口含住，另一邊也不忘用長期彈琴而帶繭的手指愛撫。敏感點被照顧到的凜雪鴉忍不住想呻吟，口球的存在卻讓他只能發出不成調的細碎聲響，口水不能控制地透過口球上的洞緩緩流出。

　　將兩粒乳頭玩得紅腫以後，浪巫謠稍稍退開，手掌順著凜雪鴉身體的曲線向下撫摸，經過大開的腿間時，拇指與食指鬆鬆地圍成一個圈，隨意地套弄了幾下，又放開他。

　　黑暗使得凜雪鴉剩下的感官更加靈敏。他感覺到剛才被玩弄的乳頭暴露在冷空氣中微微刺痛著，聞到浪巫謠身上獨屬於他的味道，聽到浪巫謠拆著包裝悉悉索索的聲音，感覺到即使沒有沒有碰到他，浪巫謠身體傳來的熱度始終距離他不太遠。

　　感覺到浪巫謠炙熱的手掌搭住他的腰，將他往後放倒，露出期待已久的後穴。

　　樂師纖長的手指沾著潤滑液，輕輕按壓那私密的地方，開始擴張起來。剛開始的時候還不覺得，只是隨著手指深入，潤滑液越加越多，後穴也感覺越來越涼。

　　凜雪鴉不由自主地掙扎了幾下。

　　浪巫謠壓上來，伸手將他環住，舔了一下他的耳垂，飽含情慾的低啞嗓音響起：「你買的，不喜歡嗎？」

　　凜雪鴉先是被溫熱的舌頭以及說話時吹在耳上的氣流刺激得縮了一下，接著才後知後覺地意識到對方說了些什麼。

　　聽見聲音的時候就猜到了，凜雪鴉在心裡撇嘴。顯然是打定主意要擺他一道的浪巫謠當然會從床上挑一個最新鮮的來用，那麼不是熱感潤滑液就是冰感潤滑液。以對方的個性，會選冰感的用在他身上也不奇怪。

　　過了前期的驚嚇以及被反將一軍的不爽後，凜雪鴉開始感到有趣。浪巫謠當然不可能對他百依百順，但這個早有預謀的舉動卻也大大出乎凜雪鴉的意料之外。

　　好有趣啊，因為他而想盡辦法謀劃的浪巫謠。

　　好愉悅啊，被他撩撥得掀起自己的冷淡外表，為他失控不可自拔的浪巫謠。

　　凜雪鴉挺起胸膛，在有限的活動範圍內擺動身體，試圖磨蹭身上人的敏感點，開始回應來自浪巫謠的挑戰。

　　就算是在條件不對等的情況下，我也不會輸的唷！

　　

　　END(？)

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隔天一早  
> 凜：跟你說，我們昨天晚上……  
> 殤：(打斷)閉嘴，我不想聽！  
> 浪：我贏了(握拳  
> 殤：就跟你們說我不想知道了啊啊啊啊啊！！！！
> 
> 啊偷偷說真好玩wwwww  
> [此處](https://www.plurk.com/p/n5ix9q)有大大幫寫的中間一小段，因為沒屬名就先這樣引用了，如果大大想認領的話可以說一聲，我會加到co-creator裡但不會貼上來。  
> 如果想刪的話也請通知一聲，這邊會拿掉連結，但偷偷說裡的留言就請您隨意了。  
> 還是歡迎來哭後續，但不一定寫wwwwww


	4. 凜殤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 凜殤  
> \- 沒了！這次好和平wwwww

　　殤不患此人，除了幾項堅定不移的大原則之外，生性隨和的堪稱隨便，這或許也是他能忍受凜雪鴉這麼久的原因。雖然因此得到不少樂趣的凜雪鴉似乎沒什麼好抱怨的，但他有時還是對此氣得牙癢癢。

　　特別是在床上的時候。

　　就像現在，剛經歷一場激烈的情事，作為承受方的殤不患一臉沒事人的樣子起身打理自己，穿戴好衣物便打算走人。

　　享樂至上的凜雪鴉自然是不喜歡太過黏人的床伴，雙方能好聚好散最好，有機會的話他也不排斥再享受一次。反之，若是對方以此向他要求什麼，那就只能得到掠風竊塵月下無影、踏雪無痕的那一面了。

　　換言之，向來只有他瀟灑地離開別人的床，哪有人主動從他的床上離開，這讓凜雪鴉有些忿忿不平。想到這兒，他故作哀怨地問道：「殤大俠這麼急著離開，是覺得我伺候得不好嗎？」

　　「哪有，我挺享受的。」殤不患有些警惕地回答，擔心凜雪鴉是否又打算給他下套。「只是做完便完了，還待在這裡做什麼？」

　　聽聽！這什麼話啊！

　　「再做一次？」凜雪鴉勾起笑容，然後站起來擁住殤不患，還惡劣地在他耳邊吹氣。

　　殤不患剛高潮過的身體還十分敏感，被凜雪鴉這樣一搞忍不住抖了一下。

　　「做那麼多次幹嘛？慾望紓解完不就好了？」殤不患抱怨道，試圖將凜雪鴉推開。

　　凜雪鴉不禁生出一種自己被當成道具，利用完就扔的感覺。他不滿地舔著殤不患的耳垂，手又往衣領裡探去。「可是我的慾望還沒紓解完啊，殤大俠打算用過便丟嗎？」

　　「你射過了。」殤不患道，敏感點被撫摸使得他不由自主地顫抖起來。「這就是完了，還沒解決的下次再說。」

　　「不患，現在就再做一次嘛。」凜雪鴉用近似撒嬌的聲音在他耳邊說道，殤不患一邊被噁心了一番，一邊又覺得他簡直就是一個妖孽。懶得在這種事上跟他爭起來的殤不患放鬆身子，任由對方將他才剛穿上的衣服又脫了下來。

　　得逞的凜雪鴉低低一笑，幾乎看不出曾練過劍的細嫩手指輕輕地滑過殤不患的肌肉。「不患的身體真是漂亮。」

　　「可以不要用漂亮來形容男人嗎？」殤不患翻了個白眼。在此同時，凜雪鴉繞到他背後，慢慢地替他脫下中衣，衣服拉到哪，唇舌便細細地舔弄那處。

　　殤不患已經徹底放空，被動地接受著凜雪鴉的愛撫與親吻。他輕輕喘息著，前不久才經歷過情事的身體很快便又進入狀況，隱隱發軟的雙腿使他不太想站著承受凜雪鴉的進攻。

　　「凜……去床上。」他在喘息中擠出這句話。

　　然而凜雪鴉沒理他。

　　「不患的小穴又鬆又軟，很想吃吧？」凜雪鴉笑道。他一手玩弄著殤不患的乳頭，另一手伸出兩根手指，淺淺地進出著下面的穴口。

　　不理他又滿口胡言的凜雪鴉十分令人煩躁。慾望當頭的殤不患沒打算花太多力氣思考，手肘一彎，便打算直接往凜雪鴉身上撞去，試圖掙開這個煩人的傢伙。

　　凜雪鴉敏銳地發現了殤不患的意圖。他先是抓住那隻不安份的手，一起撫慰殤不患抬起頭來的那處，又在舔了舔殤不患敏感的耳後，才道：「扶住床，這樣會輕鬆一點。」

　　殤不患依言照做，又在凜雪鴉的指示下將臀部抬高。

　　凜雪鴉從床上撈出還沒蓋起來的軟膏，又塗抹一番，確保裡頭夠濕潤後凜雪鴉扶住自己硬得發疼的莖身，慢慢地插入殤不患還殘留他精液的小穴。

　　在全部進入後，殤不患哼了一聲，不由自主地夾緊後穴。

　　緊緻的內壁緊緊地吸住凜雪鴉，他幾分真幾分假地呻吟一聲，然後拍了拍殤不患的臀部。「不患咬得好緊，想夾射我嗎？」

　　「你射了就會消停的話，那就是了吧。」殤不患毫不留情地回答。

　　「不患還真是無情啊。」凜雪鴉作戲似地嘆道，決定不需要給殤不患更多適應的時間，便開始緩緩地動了起來。

　　殤不患從不掩飾自己的生理需求，當凜雪鴉的性器擦過他敏感的內壁，便隨著節奏呻吟起來。

　　一盞茶時分沒惹事就渾身不舒服的凜雪鴉當然沒有放過他。他挑釁似地捏了一把殤不患的臀肉，然後一面用力地將自己的肉棒整根插入又抽出，一面道：「殤大俠的裡面又熱、哈、又緊、哈、當真是銷魂的很。」

　　殤不患也不是初經人事的毛頭小子，這種話自然是無法令他害臊。若是說這話的不是凜雪鴉他可能還會意思意思地給點反應，但凜雪鴉素來擅長得寸進尺，於是殤不患便沒理他。

　　「不患喜歡這樣吧？」凜雪鴉在他耳邊輕喘，腰部擺弄著，次次都擦過殤不患最敏感的那點。「喜歡被我幹？」

　　殤不患仍然懶得回應他。不單只是沒有回話，連喘息與呻吟都沒有因為想跟他作對而有所抑制。凜雪鴉覺得有些有趣，又不免覺得有些惱火，於是他停下動作，在殤不患耳邊呢喃道：「不患喜歡我這樣幹你嗎？不回答，我就不動喔。」

　　「做就做，囉唆個什麼勁兒？」殤不患終於不耐煩了。他一個使力便站直了身，脫離凜雪鴉的掌控。

　　凜雪鴉頗感興趣地，或許也帶著一絲自己都未察覺的忐忑，看著他。

　　殤不患指著床鋪，命令道：「躺上去。」

　　凜雪鴉勾起唇角，正準備說些什麼，就被殤不患一手推上床。他一手扶住凜雪鴉硬挺的那處慢慢地坐下去，另一手按著凜雪鴉的胸膛保持平衡，沒束起的長髮亂七八糟地垂落在凜雪鴉的胸前與臉邊。聽著殤不患不住的喘息聲，凜雪鴉終於忍不住伸手輕輕地勾起他的頭髮繞在手指上。

　　晦暗的帳中理應看不清任何事物，然而凜雪鴉似乎能從殤不患與他對視的黑色雙目中看見星辰。

 

　　*

 

　　經歷一場激烈的情事，殤不患稍稍歇息後便翻身下床打理自己，隨便找了塊巾子擦淨身體後就從地上撿起衣物，一件件穿上。

　　凜雪鴉看著他，故作哀怨地問道：「殤大俠這麼急著離開，是覺得我伺候得不好嗎？」

　　「哪有，我挺享受的。」殤不患有些警惕地回答，擔心凜雪鴉是否又打算給他下套。

　　慢著，這個場景似乎似曾相識。

　　殤不患停下動作，回過頭去看凜雪鴉。果不其然，那個傢伙倚在床頭，似笑非笑地看著他。

　　殤不患嘆了口氣，「你要是想要我留下來陪你，說不就是了，折騰這麼多做什麼？」

　　凜雪鴉微微瞪大眼睛，反駁的話語還來不及說出口，殤不患已經脫了外衣爬到床上。

　　「躺過去一點。」殤不患指使道。凜雪鴉難得沒回嘴，默默地依言讓出位置。

　　「真是，累得要死你還瞎折騰。」殤不患打了一個呵欠，翻身背對凜雪鴉。沒多久，呼吸聲變得緩慢而悠長，顯然是已經陷入深眠。

　　凜雪鴉有點反應不過來。他看著殤不患的背，好一會兒才嘆了口氣，拉過被丟到最裏頭的被子給自己和殤不患都蓋上，然後閉上了眼。

　　

　　End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我覺得鴉鴉攻比他受還妖孽多了是怎麼回事(黑人問號  
> 本來是想讓凜雪鴉吃鱉的但不知道為什麼最後居然溫情起來了，我的錯  
> 其實我本來不太吃大叔受的，寫完這篇後突然覺得叔受也很不錯，難道這就是不患的魔性嗎wwwwww


End file.
